


Code Blue

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe-High School, Character Death, Multi, Mystery, Pining Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: Dean Winchester was once a very popular high schooler. Over the summer that changed. He stopped going to parties and hanging out with his friends. Castiel Shirley doesn't really care about that. He's busy worrying about other things in his life. That is until Dean passes out in the hallway. And Crowley of all people seems to know what's going on with Dean. Castiel can't help but wonder.Meanwhile Dean is dealing with life changes. And a sudden crush on Castiel Shirley.Crowley is collecting information on people and using it for his own means. But is he really as cold hearted as he seems?Sam is dealing with his crush on the new girl as well as his friend Gabriel's feelings on the matter. Being 12 is complicated.John Winchester is working on a missing child case. What he finds though is far more twisted then he would ever have guessed and has some repurcussions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Wind tore at the leaves, ripping them from their homes before driving with force under people’s clothing. The people hugged their coats closer around themselves and tucked themselves closer to those that they were with. A young boy just on this side of being considered a man stood out by himself, black coat fluttering. His eyes were glossed over, the pain clear to anyone who looked at them. He stared at those his age in their eyes, shoulders held back as tears ran down his cheeks. The reason they were here today was a cause for tears. Even if most of them were here because of things they’d heard, the rumors. Hell, if it were just those who had cared, a good chunk of these people wouldn’t be here. But humans always love a tragedy, they were drawn to them, pretending they cared but a few days later, well it would all be forgotten wouldn’t it? 

He did a lot of pretending these days. Pretending that his former friends didn't hate him. Pretending that he didn't hear the rumors going around school. Pretending that he didn't care about giving up the parties and soccer and being popular. Pretending that he wasn't interested in dating. Pretending that he actually gave a damn about his schoolwork. Pretending that his life hadn't changed over the summer. 

Blue eyes stared around the edge of the locker. Castiel Shirley could feel his heart beating in his chest. He couldn’t let the other boy see him. It would be the worst thing in the world because then... well it just would be and Castiel couldn’t let that happen. The other boy shifted and Castiel quickly ducked back behind his locker. He waited a moment, then risked a glance back. The boy was smiling at someone. Castiel furrowed his brows as he tried to ignore the anger surging through his veins. How dare he? Flirting with a girl? Castiel’s fists tightened and he ignored the pain of his nails digging into his palms. After everything, he was flirting with a girl as if, as if nothing had happened. The 16 year old slammed the locker shut and stalked down the hallway. The other boy didn’t even look up which was lucky for Castiel. It would be a long time before he was that lucky again. 

The blond girl smiled from across the hall and Sam Winchester dropped his books as his face turned red. At least he thought it turned red. His face certainly felt warm. The 12 year old fell to his knees, scrambling to pick up the texts.   
“Do you want some help?” the voice was soft, questioning. Sam froze. He knew that voice. He slowly looked up, mouth parted. He needed to say something right? He should say something. Answer her question.   
“Um, I uh, sure.” He mumbled out. The girl smiled at him for the second time as she began helping him to collect his books. Well more like Sam sat there gawping and she picked up his books for him. 

Meg Masters ducked into the girls’ room and locked herself in the stall. She was going to be late to her next class, but she didn’t care. She had far more important things on her mind. She knelt on the cold ground and began throwing up. 

Crowley watched the back of Dean Winchester’s head during math. The boy was sitting quietly towards the back ignoring everyone. Of course most of the other kids were ignoring him as well and had been all summer. Crowley smirked. He knew the rumors swirling around the once popular junior. He was fairly confident that no one had figured out the real story. At least not yet. The boy glanced at the perspiration on the other’s forehead. He recognized the signs. Dean wiped away the sweat even as his brows furrowed. Of course Crowley couldn’t quite figure out why Dean wasn’t honest with people, but of course sometimes people had to adjust new situations in private before they felt like they could tell everyone. The boy nodded to himself. He could see the Winchester boy trying to figure everything out, not wanting to rely on anyone or being seen as weak. In time he would tell others.   
Crowley chewed on his lip. But could he use what he knew to get what he wanted out of Dean Winchester? What he so desperately needed?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean glanced at the clock again. Only five more minutes and then he could go. Five more minutes he could take care of his… problem. He just had to hold on for five more minutes. It felt like forever. 

Castiel was still simmering when he left class. He barely noticed Dean Winchester standing by his locker scarfing down a juice bottle and a cookie.   
It wasn’t that long until lunch was it? He briefly wondered, before his thoughts turned back to the boy that had consumed his thoughts all day. He felt his fists clenching again as he made his way to his next class. Just one more and then lunch where he could try and relax. He wasn’t sure what made him turn around, but he glanced back. Dean Winchester’s juice was rolling along the floor spilling the sticky orange liquid everywhere and Dean was, Castiel blinked “Dean!” he shouted running toward the body on the ground. He looked up frantically, but it appeared as if all other students had made it into their rooms before the bell rang. The one time no one was lingering outside, delaying going to class, of course.   
“Someone help!” he screamed as he struggled to pull out his phone. Technically the students weren’t supposed to have them at all, but as long as they kept the use to the hallways and lunch the teachers turned a blind eye.   
A moan issued from Dean’s throat, and suddenly there was another student next to Castiel. He was startled enough that he didn’t press the second 1 when he realized it was Crowley. He stared as the boy rummaged through Dean’s backpack before pulling out a box.   
“Thank God,” the boy mumbled as he opened it. Castiel stared at the needle and was struggling to make sense of what the other boy was doing before jamming it into Dean’s arm.   
“What is that?” Castiel began to ask, wondering if it were some sort of drug thing. Crowley shook his head as he rolled Dean over onto his side. At this point several teachers and the school nurse came over running over and Castiel ended up pushed back out of the way. He could see that Crowley was saying something to the nurse showing her what he had injected into Dean, but then the principal came and Castiel found himself being escorted to class by a grim faced teacher. What the hell had happened? He wondered. 

Sam was quiet as he walked down the hallway, his eyes darting to the girl next to him every few seconds. He was sure everyone else was staring at them. Awkward Sam Winchester and the new girl. The very pretty new girl. Jessica was telling Sam about where she had lived before and the boy couldn’t help but wonder why. Why was she being nice to him? He was just him. One of the other boys sure, he could understand that. There were lots of other boys around who were more athletic and taller and better with girls. Not to mention…  
“Hey Samoose!” came the cheery call. None of them had stalkers. Sam held in a wince when Gabriel Shirley shoved himself between Sam and Jessica, lollypop in hand as he slung his arm over Sam’s shoulder. He eyed Jessica up and down.  
“Who are you?” he asked bluntly, arm tightening around Sam.   
Correction. Stalkers who showed no interest in girls and were therefore considered immature and strange according to all the other boys who found girls fascinating.   
Jessica smiled softly at Gabriel. “I’m Jessica,” she said offering her hand. Gabriel stared at it for a moment before shaking it. Hard. Jessica just continued smiling even after he dropped her hand.   
“What do you want with my boy Sam here?” he demanded, turning slightly so that Sam was behind him.   
“I’m new here and I’m trying to make friends. Sam seems interesting and nice.” Jessica stated bluntly.   
“Well he is. Interesting and nice.” Gabriel said trying to sound argumentative, but trailing off realizing he was agreeing with the girl. He continued to look at her suspiciously as if trying to figure out how she had tricked him.   
“Great, we can have lunch together,” the blonde girl said, shifting so she was between the two boys, linking her arms with both and marching off to lunch. Sam glanced over and saw the look of confusion on Gabriel’s face. He was sure his face looked just as confused.   
What had just happened?

Meg Masters sat waiting for the principal. Her teacher had been upset she was late to class, again and had banished her to the office. She rolled her eyes when no one was looking. What did she care? It wasn’t exactly like she was feeling well. Finally the girl saw the woman come in.   
“About time,” she muttered. She straightened up when she saw the look on Principal Moseley’s face. Something big was going on. She could see the worry in her dark eyes.   
“Miss Masters,” the principal said. The girl stood up and followed her into the office quietly.   
“I was late to class again,” Meg explained without prompting. Principal Moseley had a look of surprise on her face when she turned around, sitting down in her chair.   
“You look upset about something, I figured I’d make this easy on you,” Meg muttered without meeting the woman’s eyes.   
“Would you like to explain to me why you were late to class,” the Principal asked neutrally. Meg knew she could say no. Moseley understood sometimes there were things happening that the teenagers weren’t ready to say. She also knew that Moseley would go to the teacher to ask about her grades and if she seemed to be struggling. Meg bit her lip before looking away.  
“I was throwing up in the girls’ room,” she admitted quietly. Silence. She glanced back at the principal who was looking at her with concern.   
Meg squirmed, Principal Moseley cared about her students. That made things much harder. 

Dean opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding and his mouth tasted funny. He turned his head to see that he was in the nurse’s office. He moaned when he realized there were EMTs there as well. And worse…  
“Dean,” his mother pushed her way to his side.   
“Mom,” Dean muttered trying to sit up. “M’ fine,” he said shrinking back from her hug.   
“Fine?” she stared at him incredulously. “Then why did the school have to call 911?” she gestured to the EMTs packing up their things behind her.   
“You’ll want to talk to his doctor, make the proper adjustments so this doesn’t happen again,” the older one reminded the distraught woman. She nodded, “we definitely will, thank you,” she said, escorting them out the door of the nurse’s office. The nurse was sitting in his chair and when he saw Dean looking grinned at him.   
“Raphael,” Dean warned the nurse. He had been attending this school for going on three years now, and he still didn’t know the man’s last name. To be honest he couldn’t even be sure Raphael was the man’s real name. He looked it up once and figured out that the archangel Raphael was the angel of healing. Dean wouldn’t have been surprised if he had convinced the school to go along with calling him that.   
“Your mother has good reason to worry,” the nurse said simply before turning back to his computer. Dean would bet good money he wasn’t doing any actual work. Was probably playing solitaire or something. Of course he was angry at the whole world right now, so his thoughts could be a bit biased.   
“We’re going home Dean,” Mary informed her son when she stepped back into the small room. Dean opened his mouth to argue, but from behind the blonde woman, Raphael shook his head. Dean shut his mouth. He wasn’t going to win the argument anyway so he might as well go home and sleep. Maybe it would help with his aching head. 

Crowley watched as Mary took her son Dean out of the nurse’s office. He frowned. He really did need to talk to the other boy to see if he could get what he needed from him. Obviously he couldn’t do it when Mary Winchester was around. At the very best she’d ask a lot of questions, at the worst, the boy shook his head. No, best to keep her out of this. He rubbed at his arm as he stared at the pair walking out the front doors. He could wait until tomorrow. At least, he hoped he could. The boy turned to go and then paused. Meg Masters had just come out of the Principal’s office, arms wrapped around herself. Crowley let his eyes drift over her. She seemed… off. It would benefit him to know, he decided. After all he couldn’t stand the girl, neither could she stand him, and knowing her weaknesses would only benefit him. Crowley straightened up. He would find out what was going on with the girl and use it. Just as he was going to use what he knew about Dean. He grinned to himself. This week was going rather well for him. 

He thought that way too soon. “What happened?” a certain blue eyed, dark haired, someone was asking Crowley practically hanging off of him. Crowley scowled. He would enjoy this better if Castiel wasn’t talking. After all he was an attractive boy. Just, a bit annoying.   
“Why should I tell you anything,” he turned around, demanding to know. He scowled harder when he realized just how much taller Castiel was than him.   
Castiel hesitated. “I just..” he trailed off.   
“Yea it’s none of your business,” Crowley informed him, “besides if Dean wanted you to know he’d tell you. So go ask him.” Crowley spun around on his heel. 

Castiel stalked off leaving Crowley behind. He was mostly angry with himself. Of course it really wasn’t his business and Crowley wasn’t incorrect by not telling him. After all it was Dean and Dean should be the one to decide who knows. But then again, why did Crowley know? Cas paused in the hallway. Why would Dean tell Crowley of all people something so personal, but not anyone else?   
Ah, but Crowley did the right thing, by not telling Castiel something so personal about another person didn’t he? A voice whispered in Cas’ ear. So in this one instance he clearly could be trusted couldn’t he?   
Castiel shook his head. But when had Dean and Crowley become such good friends to begin with? He countered back at himself.   
Castiel Shirley was so busy arguing with himself that he didn’t see the boy until he was too late. His eyes widened in alarm when he realized who he was looking at. And who was looking right back at him. He spun around on his heels only to stop when a hand grabbed his shoulder.   
“Castiel Shirley,” the boy said softly, standing so close to his back that Cas could feel the body heat. And the way the hand tightened on him. He stiffened. He took in a deep breath, and then…


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and Castiel stumbled home, pain radiating through his entire body. He realized his shoes were missing and his shirt was ripped. Scratches were etched into his back and down his sides, and his lips were tender to the touch. Surprise overtook him when he realized he was in front of his front door. The boy let himself into his house, hearing the echo of his footsteps. He was the only one around, he knew. His mother had been dead for years now and his father traveled a lot. Therefore it was just him and his brother. The latter had a play date with a friend and therefore wouldn’t be home yet. Gabriel was good at inviting himself over places. He most particularly loved going to … Castiel’s head snapped up and he regretted it, because it just made the pain worse. Gabriel was probably at the Winchester’s house. As in Dean Winchester’s house. Sam Winchester was pretty much Gabe’s favorite person. Castiel knew this, because he adored playing pranks on the poor kid. How he ever got an invite over to the Winchester’s house he wouldn’t understand because Sam probably dreaded seeing the trickster. Cas stood still in the kitchen of his home. He wondered if Gabe knew anything about the older Winchester son. Because might as Cas tried to tell himself it wasn’t his business, if he was being honest, it was driving him crazy not knowing. With that thought in mind Cas went around grabbing things to fix himself up and then went upstairs and laid down to take a short rest. He would just ask his brother when he came home, he reasoned closing his eyes. 

Gabriel sat quietly in the Winchester’s kitchen. He knew their father was off, doing something work related, he never asked, cause honestly he just didn’t care. Mary was washing the dishes, while Dean rested upstairs. Apparently he got sick at school or at least that’s what Sam told him. Mary hadn’t seemed to want to talk about it and Sam refused to say anymore than he already had. Dean never seemed to want to talk to Gabe. Sam was going on and on telling his mother about Jessica. Sweet perfect Jessica. Gabriel scowled. He didn’t like her. But if he told Sam that, Sam would be mad. Or sad. Gabriel really didn’t like that. The girl had been everywhere today. Or at least everywhere Sam was. He took a deep breath quietly to himself. Hopefully it would pass in a few weeks time. Otherwise he'd have to do something about it. 

Dean lay in his bed, letting his mind wander. His mother already had a doctor’s appointment set up for him next week. The teenager scowled. They couldn’t just do this over the phone? He had to be dragged to the hospital. He really hated it there. Even if he was just going for an appointment and not staying. It smelled weird and was always filled with people. He let out a humorless chuckle. At least he knew better than to believe television when they depicted the halls in a hospital being empty at night. That never happened in reality. It was quieter and slower sure, but there was always something going on.   
The teenager sighed and tried to drag his mind away from these thoughts. He wanted to think of nicer things.   
His mind flashed back to the week previous and Dean flushed. He’d been in the boys’ locker room before P.E. just putting on his gym shirt when his eyes drifted up. He hadn’t meant anything by it, he wasn’t trying to look, but he couldn’t help that Castiel Shirley just happened to be occupying the space his eyes had been looking at. The other boy had been shirtless and his boxers had been tugged down slightly, presumably when he’d taken his jeans off and Dean froze at the sight of those hipbones. He jerked his eyes away and focused on the locker in front of him, as he fought his body’s reaction.   
Dean was blushing at the memory and the urge he’d had to lick the hipbones. Before that moment he’d never really thought about the other boy like that, although he could have told you that Castiel Shirley was an attractive boy. Now though, he was on Dean’s mind a good chunk of the time. The teenager let himself drift into a daydream about himself and Cas. A daydream where Dean did indeed get to lick those hipbones as well as other body parts. Where Cas' blue eyes stared down at him, a grin curling his lips before grabbing Dean forcing him up and smashing their lips and bodies together. Dean let out a little gasp of pleasure at the thoughts running through his mind. 

Meg hid in her room from her mom. The woman was on the phone talking about yet another benefit she was helping to run. The girl scowled. All these benefits, yet no time for her own daughter. She wouldn’t be like that when she was a mom. Her child would get her full attention. Meg picked up the bottle next to her bed and drank it down. She smiled grimly, glancing at her phone. No texts. Damn him.   
Meg glanced toward the door again, hearing her mother’s voice through it. At least it would make it that much harder for the principal to get a hold of her mother. Not that she was sure Mrs. Moseley would call. But just in case, it was better her mom was already on the phone. The woman had expressed some concern for Meg, especially after the girl refused to go home. She had made up a lie about eating a bad piece of fruit and that she was feeling much better now. 

Castiel woke up to the front door opening and closing. He rolled out of bed and stumbled down the stairs to see his younger brother.   
“Gabriel,” he said. He had to ask his brother something he just couldn’t remember what.   
“You went to bed already?” Gabriel asked, raising a brow and looking amused. Castiel shook his head.   
“Just a short nap,” he said, yawning and rubbing his face.   
“It’s almost nine,” Gabriel informed him.   
“Oh,” Cas replied. Then it hit him. “Oh hey do you know what happened with Dean Winchester today? He passed out in the hallway and they had to call an ambulance, but they wouldn’t let me stay and help.”   
Castiel stood there quietly, waiting for his brother’s answer.   
“Sam said he wasn’t feeling well today. But he didn’t tell me about an ambulance,” Gabriel looked intrigued now and Castiel had a twinge of guilt. His brother would bug Sam about this all day tomorrow he knew.   
“I don’t think they took him anywhere. I’m pretty sure the EMTs just treated him in the nurse’s office. But Crowley gave him something. A shot, there was a needle. He won’t tell me what happened either,” Castiel interrupted his brother opening his mouth. Gabriel stopped and looked disappointed for a moment.   
“A shot,” he muttered under his breath, before wandering up the stairs. Castiel whispered a quiet apology to Sam Winchester before following his brother up the stairs. He just hoped Dean would be in school tomorrow and open to talking about it. 

Crowley sat next to the crying child trying to sooth her frantically. If he heard her… Crowley shuddered. It would not be good. Finally, finally the girl drifted off to sleep. The older boy picked up the now empty vial and bit his lip. He really needed to talk to Dean Winchester as soon as possible. There was still at least another two weeks or so before the insurance company would let them refill the prescription. And with one of the vials having been broken… Crowley let his eyes glance back toward the other room again. If only the social worker would visit, but the teenager knew that it would be awhile. The social workers had too many cases and too little time. Plus this was social worker number 3 or 4 in the past year alone. Who knows? Perhaps the last one had quit as well and there was no social worker available.   
Dean was Crowley’s only option. Was Amara’s only option. The teenager laid down on the floor next to the bed the girl was sleeping on and closed his own eyes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was coming and he could fix this. Even if only temporarily. 

Gabriel frowned up at the ceiling. Sam was keeping secrets from him. He didn’t like that at all. He rolled over, the blanket tangling tighter around him. He squeezed his pillow in his hands. He thought, he shook his head. Apparently he was wrong, Sam didn’t tell him everything. He flipped back over so he was looking up again, arms up above his head touching his headboard. He was going to have to do something, something to prove to Sam that he could tell him everything, that he didn’t need anyone else. Especially not Jessica. Gabriel scowled. There was something off about her. With that thought in mind, Gabriel slowly drifted into a restless sleep. 

Crowley stood next to a locker. Yes he had opened the locker and no it wasn’t strictly his, but that didn’t matter to him. He had his head hidden behind it, waiting for Winchester. He let out a grin when he saw the boy shuffle in, his head down as he walked past several people that Crowley knew had once been his friends. He had a feeling that these so called friends didn’t know exactly what had happened with Dean, but just knew something had happened. That and considering Dean wasn’t getting out to the parties at all anymore and he was no longer the soccer team’s captain and star player his so called friends had drifted apart from him. He was keeping to himself. Crowley went to move to talk to him but froze. A slight blush had crossed Dean’s face before he turned to look into his own locker. Crowley let his own eyes drift over to what Dean had been looking at. Or rather who. Castiel had his back to the other boy as he was pulling out some books. Crowley looked back at Dean he was angled in a way that Castiel couldn’t see him eying him. But Crowley could. He paused. Dean had been unconscious when Castiel had come running over and then the other boy had been shooed away before he had woken up. Did he know that Castiel had helped him and was embarrassed that the other boy had seen what Dean would certainly construe as a weakness, or, Crowley smirked was there something else going on here?   
He paused, perhaps he should play Cupid. Or should he use this information to his advantage? He shut the locker he had been at and went sauntering over to Dean who was still sneaking glances at an oblivious Castiel.   
“I just wanted to check and see how you’re doing Winchester,” Crowley drawled to a surprised Dean.   
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, turning his attention fully to the smug boy.   
Crowley lowered his voice in a faux caring tone. “After the incident yesterday?” he paused savoring the look of panic on Dean’s face. Oh so no one had informed the boy who had stepped in to help. Which meant that Dean was blushing because Castiel saw him in a weak moment. Crowley grinned. “Who do you think saved your life, Winchester? It’s a good thing you actually carried that around with you. A lot of people can’t afford to.” He paused as he let Dean figure out what exactly he was referring to. Dean’s eyes widened and he straightened up.   
“Listen I don’t know what the big deal is. Why you don’t want anyone to know. Personally it’s stupid, the more people that know the more people that can help you out in emergencies like yesterday. Besides there are a lot of others with the same diagnosis. Some are famous and everything,” Crowley drawled. “But don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. But only if you…” he paused. Dean’s eyes were staring straight into him now. Crowley had him now. “agree to a deal,” he finished.


	4. Chapter 4

“What kind of deal?” Dean demanded quietly. The halls were slowly emptying as students went to first period class.   
Crowley looked around to see Castiel staring at them. He took the opportunity to step closer and put his hand on Dean’s arm at the same time wondering about the cuts and bruises covering Castiel. He pushed it out of his mind. He’d find that information out later. He had his ways. Dean frowned as he looked down at Crowley’s hand. Of course Castiel couldn’t see that could he, considering he was behind Dean now. 

Castiel frowned as Crowley stepped closer to Dean, both of them whispering to each other. Crowley looked far too happy. The blue eyed boy was really starting to wonder what was going on between the two. First Crowley knew exactly what was going on with Dean, and now they were standing so close together whispering, Crowley’s hand on Dean’s arm as if they were together.   
Castiel’s stomach clenched at the thought. He didn’t trust Crowley at all, but Dean was, he was nice. Even when he’d been Mr. Popular he’d been nice to everyone. Even the girls he’d dated and dumped had good things to say about him. And after what had happened yesterday, Castiel was feeling protective of Dean Winchester. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.   
Crowley looked up, hand still on Dean’s arm. Dean turned his head, green eyes widening when they met blue.   
“Hello Dean,” Castiel greeted the boy. Crowley rolled his eyes at the obvious dismissal.   
“Castiel, darling, how can we help you?” he asked stepping closer to Dean, their shoulders now brushing. Dean was too busy staring at Castiel to notice.   
“I came to talk to Dean,” Castiel replied staring at Crowley now, knowing the other boy knew what he was saying. Crowley smirked.   
“Oh did you now? I’m afraid we were in the middle of something,” Crowley responded.   
“No we’re not. We’re done talking,” Dean finally blurted out, not taking his eyes off of Castiel. Crowley paused for a second.   
“I’ll get back to you later,” Dean said now moving his eyes so he was looking at the boy who scowled before turning on his heels and walking away. 

Dean stood where he was trying to remind himself to breathe. His arms had that jittery feeling, but he reminded himself he didn’t know why Castiel was talking to him. He could have seen Dean staring at his hipbones the other day. He could be asking about homework, he could be-  
“How are you feeling,” Castiel asked breaking into Dean’s thoughts.   
“I’m feeling fine, why do you ask?” Dean replied before it hit him. He knew.   
“I um was there yesterday when you passed out,” Castiel confessed. Dean froze. He did remember Castiel passing him while he was trying to drink his juice. It felt like something from a dream but Dean knew that had actually happened. Castiel had seen him pass out.  
“Crowley came over right after and he began going through your backpack looking for something. Then the teachers came and made me go to class,” Castiel continued. He decided not to say anything about the needle quite yet. Dean had gone pale enough as it was.   
“Oh um, I’m fine, I’m doing fine. Just not enough to eat I guess,” Dean said. He wasn’t exactly lying per se. He hadn’t had enough to eat. Or rather had waited too long to eat. He wasn’t quite ready for Castiel to know that though. He remembered what the other teenagers in the support group had said when he’d gone. He felt a bit sick thinking of it. He looked at Castiel who was watching him. He smiled at the blue eyed boy who smiled back.   
“What happened to you?” Dean blurted out gesturing to the bruises on Castiel’s face. He colored. “I um got into a fight. It’s fine though. I’m okay,” he forced a smile at Dean. The two boys’ eyes met and they stood there just looking at each other for a minute.   
“Thank you for your concern by the way,” Dean finally said.   
“Of course,” Castiel started to turn then stopped looking back at Dean. “Just let me know if you need anything,” he said. Dean nodded his head and watched as the boy walked away.  
“Can I have you,” he whispered. He shook his head remembering the words one of the kids had said months ago.

“When he found out, he dumped me…” the girl’s words rang through Dean’s head. “Six months we’d been together and he just,” she had stopped breaking down into tears. He had remembered feeling shocked that someone would do that. Throw away a relationship based on something that was beyond one’s control.   
Would Castiel do something like that Dean wondered. Should he decide he wanted to be with Dean would he change his mind because of, Dean shook his head. He couldn’t picture Castiel doing something like that, but of course, the girl probably couldn’t picture her boyfriend dumping her.   
Dean looked around the empty hallway sighing. Then he stiffened. Shit. Class. He was late. Of course after yesterday his teachers would probably take it a bit easier on him. Hopefully. He took off towards class. 

Crowley smirked from his hiding spot under the stairs. Winchester definitely had a thing for Shirley. But how to use that to his advantage? He already had Dean by the short and curlies with him hiding his condition. Castiel, well it would only work if he returned Winchester’s feelings. Hmm, Crowley would have to do some digging to see if Castiel did have feelings for Dean. Because then he could use that to get Castiel in his pocket. Crowley’s eyes lit up when he saw Meg Masters looking pale pushing her way into the girls’ room. Crowley’s eyes darted around, but only confirmed the hallway was empty. He smiled as he waited a beat then slipped into the girls’ room. He could hear the sound of retching coming from the only occupied stall.   
This wasn’t the first time she had thrown up in school. And it was too early in the day for lunch. Crowley was pretty sure he’d never seen her go to the cafeteria for breakfast so it probably wasn’t a bulimia issue. So either Meg was sick or she was…  
He grinned. Wasn’t it just a month or so ago she’d broken up with the guy she’d been dating? He searched his mind. Oh that’s right. The guy’s girlfriend had caught him with Meg. She’d been real pissed too. Took a good chunk of her hair.   
He leaned against the wall. The door to the stall swung open and Meg came stumbling out, lurching to a halt.   
“So how far along are you?” he asked. “I’m guessing seven or maybe eight weeks assuming the father is who I think it is.”  
Meg stared at him. “Get out,” she hissed. Crowley nodded. He had guessed right. Meg Masters was indeed pregnant.   
“Without a congratulations?” he asked mockingly. She scowled.   
“You better keep this to yourself,” she said, moving closer to him, her fists clenched.   
“Oh I will. For now,” he said before darting out the door. He would pay for that parting shot later, he knew. But oh it felt so good right now. 

Gabriel scowled from where he was sitting. Jessica hadn’t left Sam’s side all day long. Even right now Sam was smiling at the giggling Jessica. His eyes dropped to where she was twirling a lock of hair around her finger. What a stupid thing to do he thought hard in her direction. What an stupid and obvious flirting gesture. He glanced down at his book of Norse mythology. He’d give her one more week to lose interest and leave Sam alone, he told himself. He hadn’t even had a chance to ask Sam about Dean and the needle. He doubted Castiel had gotten any information from Dean. Castiel prided himself on not pushing people for information, for respecting their privacy. It’s why he didn’t know the truth about their father. But Gabriel did. He hadn’t approached their father about it, at least not yet, but he would at some point. He leaned back in his chair bringing his eyes back down to the words in his book. He had to admit he really liked Loki. 

Sam glanced at Jessica out of the corner of his eye. She was so pretty. And she seemed to like him. Him. He waited until the teacher turned her back then he took a quick peek back at Gabriel. Who was scowling. He wondered for a moment. Did Gabriel like Jessica too? Was that why he was so grumpy. Sam hadn't had a trick played on him in a while, so that indicated Gabriel was upset about something. On one hand Sam was relieved. He hated Gabriel’s pranks, especially since most of them were directed at him. On the other hand, a bit of guilt slipped in. It wasn’t like he had a lot of friends. In fact Sam was pretty sure he was the only one Gabriel hung around with. He chewed on the tip of his pencil. He should really talk to him and make sure that he didn’t also like Jessica. 

John Winchester stared down into the hole in the ground. Yellow tape marked off the area and the dogs were sitting to one side, their job now complete. They had found the girl. John wished it were a little sooner, then maybe the girl would be alive. He closed his eyes briefly before stepping back. Of course they would have to confirm the body as the missing girl they’d been searching for these last six months. It was possible that it was someone else. Whoever it was had decayed so much, the smell was unbearable. The detective made his way back to his patrol car. He had paperwork to fill out and results to wait for. 

Dean stared at Castiel. The second time in one day the boy had approached him. He couldn’t help staring at the fading bruises along the other boy’s face. He fought an urge to gently run his fingers across them.  
“Yea I guess. We can work on the project together,” Dean replied trying to sound casual and not like he was thinking of kissing the bruises.   
“Great,” Castiel smiled back at him. Dean just hoped he would get through the project alive, because if Castiel kept smiling like that, well Dean wasn’t sure how he’d respond. The bell rang startling Dean out of the daydream his mind was starting to slip into.   
“So I’ll meet you during study hall at the library then?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded just as Meg Masters ran up.  
“I need to talk to you Clarence,” she hissed. Dean raised a brow. Castiel looked startled. “Now,” the girl insisted grabbing his sleeve and pulling him away.   
“See you,” Castiel called out, stumbling over his feet.   
Dean stared after the pair. He didn't think he'd ever seen the two together. His stomach dropped. Meg did have a bit of a reputation after all. He scowled, he just hoped that she wasn't living up to her reputation with Castiel. Dean shook his head. Castiel wasn't like that. At least he didn't think so. He glanced over at their retreating backs. 

“What?” Castiel turned and hissed at Meg.   
“Crowley knows,” she replied softly, eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening.   
“What? Impossible,” Castiel began to reply. “Wait never mind, it’s Crowley. So what do you want me to do about it? It’s not exactly as if I’ve been any help,” he waved his hand at the bruises on his face.   
“Apparently –“ Meg shot him a look, “he who must not be named didn’t appreciate me having a talk with him. He and his buddies grabbed me and well,” Castiel sighed.   
“Well I didn’t tell you to ‘have a talk’ with him,” Meg said rolling her eyes. “That was you trying to save the day.”   
Castiel scowled. “Well he got you pregnant and when you told him just laughed and called you a slut. That is unacceptable. I should talk to his mother,” Castiel said looking off into the distance thoughtfully.   
“No! Are you crazy? You’ll be killed next,” Meg shot back. “Seriously so stupid,” she shook her head. “Besides you really think his mother would do anything? If he’s out there knocking up girls and then laughing about it, that’s a sign his mother isn’t doing her job as a parent. Something we have in common.” She muttered.   
“Well what are you going to do? Raise the baby?” Castiel asked. “Or you could put it up for adoption.”   
Meg snorted. “Yea and the kid will end up with parents worse than mine. Or in the system until they’re spit out at 18.”  
“You can’t abort it. It’s not it’s fault that M-“ Meg shot him a look. “That it’s father is an ass.” Castiel corrected himself.   
“I don’t have the money for an abortion. And if I ask my mother she’ll want to know what the money’s for. She also insists on receipts. Like she can’t pay attention to me, but her money, she has to have every penny accounted for.” Meg shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She whispered. “But I’m worried what Crowley will do.”   
“Do you want me to talk to him?” Castiel offered. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have a gang of friends to try and beat me up. And I’m pretty sure I can take him. He doesn’t seem like a fighter. A swarmy dick yes. A fighter no.”   
Meg shook her head. “Yea, but then he’ll decide to do something awful in retaliation,” she pointed out. “Worse than whatever he’s planning.”  
Castiel sighed. “You should tell your mom. About the baby,” he said. “Maybe she’ll pay attention then. Maybe she’ll help you.”   
Meg laughed, “You expect more out of people Clarence than they’re willing to give.” She patted him on the shoulder before walking away. Castiel stared after her. He wished he could do something to help her. He sighed and walked to his next class. 

John stared at the forensics expert. “So you’re telling me that this is a body of a boy that disappeared twelve years ago? A boy who was kidnapped?” he said incredulously. The expert nodded his head.   
“We’d have to get a DNA match, but the dental is that of a Nick Pellegrino. Kidnapped when he was 6.” The expert said.   
“But the body was that of an 18 year old. He hasn’t been there the past 12 years,” John questioned.   
“No, he’s only been dead about a week.”  
“So where has he been this entire time?” John questioned the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel sat in the library waiting for Dean. He felt a bit bad. To be honest he only asked Dean to partner with him because he wanted to see if he could find out more about what was going on with him. And what that needle was about. That and it would stop Crowley from asking to partner with Dean as it looked like he wanted to do. His skin crawled at the memory. Castiel just felt relieved that Meg wasn’t in their class, because now he knew Crowley would have then gone to her. He shuddered. What was wrong with their classmate he just couldn’t understand. Who would harass a pregnant girl like that?   
"Cas?" the boy looked up to see Dean looking at him, backpack slung over one shoulder, both hands holding on to the strap, fingers tapping it nervously.   
"Dean," Cas smiled warmly at his partner. Dean smiled slowly back as he pulled out a chair across from him and sat down. 

 

John let out a sigh. It had been a week and the only thing they could come up with was that the boy Nick had been stabbed by a sword. That one was new and just left everyone on the case bewildered.   
He was just glad he wasn’t the one to break the news to Nick’s parents. From what he heard they listened to it with a grim faced resolve.   
He rubbed his temples.   
A missing child. Another resurfaces dead over a decade later. What the hell was going on here?   
"Dinner will be ready in a few," Mary called to her husband from the kitchen.   
John sighed and got up from his office chair, mind still mulling over the case.   
"Really? You brought it with you?" Mary asked exasperated nodding toward the file in John's hand.   
"Sorry just, we've hit a wall. I've tried searching social media and school pictures and we can't seem to find any hint of this kid being in any of them. So where he’s been for the past 12 years," John trailed off with a sigh. He tossed the file on the kitchen counter before sitting down at the table. Sam was already there sitting there quietly.   
“I’m here,” Dean said in a rush, flying through the kitchen.  
“Hold up, we don’t run in the house. Go back and try that again,” John caught his oldest halfway to his spot at the dinner table. Dean let out a groan, but obediently turned and went back to the entrance to the kitchen. He turned and pasted an obviously fake smile on his face. John rolled his eyes, but let it slide. Dean was almost back to his spot when he stopped.   
“Why do you have a picture of Lucifer?” he asked. John’s eyes widened and he jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking over Mary who was bringing a casserole over to join the other food Sam had put on the table already.   
“Sorry,” he said to his wife while stepping up to Dean who was looking at a picture of Nick. Or what their system had guessed he would look like at 18, using his six year old picture and aging it. “What did you call him?”  
“Lucifer. At least that’s what he says his name is. He used to hang around the high school all the time. He was weird,” Dean informed his father. “Like a combination of religious and biker gang kind of weird. Don’t worry Mom, I avoided him.”   
“He attended your school,” John asked sharply.   
“Nah. He was just always there, outside in the parking lot mostly. I think he had friends at the school. Either that or he was selling drugs or something,” Dean said looking at his father.  
“Why what’s going on?”   
John let out a deep breath. "Case related," he said simply. Dean shrugged his shoulders and went to sit down.   
He’d just gotten really lucky his son had seen the picture.   
“What do you know about him? Parents?” John asked.   
“Just a single dad I’m pretty sure. Oh but there’s this kid Michael, I think they used to be friends or something like that, haven’t seen them talking recently, maybe he knows more.” Dean offered helpfully. He paused.   
“Is Lucifer dead?” Sam asked from his spot at the table. Dean turned around and looked at their father.   
“I can’t comment on an ongoing investigation,” John said.   
“That’s a yes,” Sam said into his casserole.   
“That’s enough work talk for tonight,” Mary cut in sharply. She shot a look at her husband who smiled guiltily before sitting down.   
“So how was school?” he asked, switching the subject. Dean let out a groan. Mary shot her son a look.   
“I think Gabriel’s upset with me,” Sam commented.   
“Oh honey why?” Mary asked sympathetically reaching her hand out to his. Sam colored.   
“Oh um,” he mumbled. Dean laughed.   
“It’s a girl isn’t it?”  
“Dean Winchester,” Mary hissed.   
“Well it is,” Dean said.   
“There’s a new girl Jessica, that I’ve been hanging out with,” Sam said taking a deep breath.  
“Ohhhhhh,” Dean commented in a sing song voice. John put a hand on his shoulder and the 16 year old got quiet.   
“I think Gabriel’s jealous, because I’m spending less time with him, or maybe because he likes her,” Sam offered.   
Dean snorted.   
“What is that supposed to mean?” Sam demanded of his brother.   
“Boys,” John said warningly.  
“I don’t think it’s Jessica he likes,” Dean said grinning.   
Sam stared at him, cheeks pink. “That’s interesting coming from you,” he shot back. “Considering I don’t think you agreed to work with his brother Castiel on that project just for the good grade you’ll get.”  
Dean got really quiet and went really pale. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asked his brother quietly.   
Sam rolled his eyes, “oh please, I’ve seen how you are around him. Like a school girl with her first crush.”   
Dean threw down his fork and shoved back his chair before running from the room. Sam just barely had time to notice the dampness in his older brother’s eyes.   
There was a moment of quiet as Sam looked at his parents in a panic, sensing he'd crossed a line.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wait so Dean has a crush on Castiel?” John asked, fork stopped in mid air. Mary looked sharply at her husband who ignored her.   
He put his elbows on the table and leaned closer to his son. “So do you think Castiel likes him back? What are the chances they’ll get together,” he asked Sam. “I need to know what kind of bet to place with Bobby at work,” he informed his family solemnly.   
“Dean needs to eat something,” Mary fretted and went to talk to her oldest son. She stopped and turned to look at her husband. “You should probably talk to him too John," she said with raised eyebrows.   
“What why? He knows about the consequences of sex,” John replied back without looking at his wife. “But oh at least Castiel can’t get pregnant.”  
Sam giggled, mostly out of relief that he wasn't in trouble.   
“No!” Mary frowned. “Not about that. I think he’s worried what you think about him.”   
“Castiel is worried about what I think about him? I haven’t even met the kid yet.” John pointed out. Mary pointed to the ceiling.   
John squinted, “God’s worried? Oh! You mean Dean’s worried because he likes a boy. Okay you go talk to him about eating and then I’ll have a conversation with him about his feelings.”   
Mary rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and turned to continue on her way up the stairs.   
“So what about Gabriel then?” John asked Sam. “I take it you just view him as a friend? Unless you don’t and are now in a love triangle?” he said with a wink at his youngest.   
“Oh! No! Gabe is just a friend,” Sam said in a rush. “I promise.” John laughed and his younger son shot him a dirty look. "Not funny Dad," he mumbled a bright red. 

"What do you want?" Dean shot out as his mom stopped in the doorway of his bedroom.   
"You need to eat something Dean," she said softly. Dean looked down at his hands letting out a sigh as he fought back tears. What he wouldn't give to go back in time when he could have skipped dinner and stayed in his room without eating. When he could run out the door to go hang out with his friends and shovel down a whole pizza without a second thought. But no, his body had to fight him, had to destroy part of his body and therefore his life. Autoimmune diseases really sucked, he thought furiously.   
"Honey," Mary began to say.   
"I know mom!" Dean yelled, turning to glare at her even as at the same time the rational part of him reminded him that it wasn't her fault. She winced.   
"I'm sorry mom," he said deflating.   
"I am too," she whispered, moving forward into the room and sitting down on the bed. She reached out and hugged her son.   
"Hey kid," John now leaned in the doorway. Dean pulled away from Mary and sat up straight, shoulders pulled back as he looked at his father.   
John had to give him some credit at least. He could see the fear and worry mixed in his eyes and yet that didn't stop the kid from meeting his gaze straight on. Mary patted Dean on the shoulder and left the room.   
"I'm not here to tell you that you need to eat," John said. "We both know that. Just like I know your mother was already reminding you that."  
Dean didn't move.   
John sighed. "I guess thinking back we never really had a conversation at all about how I'd feel if you developed feelings for a boy. We probably should have, but when you starting showing interest in girls a few years back, it never really occurred to me. That's why you ran away when Sam commented that you liked Castiel," he paused waiting for a reaction from his son.   
Dean looked down at his feet, a pale blush on his face.   
"I didn't mean for it to happen," he finally whispered. "I just, one day he was there and it was like I'd never really seen him before," Dean admitted, still not looking up.   
John slowly sat down on the bed next to his son trying not to spook him.   
"He's really smart and nice," Dean continued. "He doesn't know about the," the teen cut himself off, "he was there when I passed out at school the other day. I didn't know until he came up to ask me how I was doing."   
John nodded. "I just told him I was fine, that I didn't eat enough," he looked at his father, stress in his eyes.  
"Do you want him to know?" John asked.  
Dean shrugged. "I don't want to lie to him," he confessed softly. "But what if," he bit his lip.  
"He doesn't want to be with you after he knows," John finished seeing exactly where his son's thoughts lay. This would explain his reluctance to tell people. And why he quit the soccer team. Playing soccer would be difficult without people finding out. "Dean you can tell people without them deciding to leave you. And if they do, they're not worth it."   
Dean stared at his father. "I should probably find out if he likes me first," he said. "Then I can decide." The two fell silent.  
"You should come back down for dinner before your mother comes rushing back up," John finally said. Dean nodded standing up.   
"Oh by the way, no getting Castiel pregnant, your mother will be really angry," John added. Dean laughed.   
"I can pretty much promise that," he informed his father as the two made their way down the stairs. 

Gabriel had shut himself in his room. Castiel glanced at his door anxiously. He should talk to his younger brother to find out what was wrong, but he had a feeling the younger boy wouldn't want to talk to him. He turned a page in his book. Gabriel hadn't even bothered Sam to find out what was going on with Dean. An entire week and nothing. That was very much unlike the boy. Something big must be bothering him.   
There was the sound of a door closing from the front hall. Castiel looked up in surprise.   
"Father," he said, as Chuck came in to the kitchen. "How was your work trip?" he inquired.   
"It went well," Chuck said, smiling at his son. "How are the two of you?" he asked placing his suitcase down.   
"Gabriel seems upset about something, but he's not at the point where he wants to talk about it or see anyone," Castiel informed him.   
Chuck nodded his head. He reached out his hand and gently grabbed Castiel by the chin. Castiel cast his eyes downwards.   
"I got into a fight," he admitted. "Not on purpose, the kid got mad at me and he and a couple of friends attacked. I'm fine though and not in trouble at school. I'm just going to try and avoid him if I can."   
"Castiel," Chuck began to say.   
"He knew how to fight. His friends were a bit more undisciplined and I was able to get in some punches there, but the kid, he's had training." Castiel cut his father off.   
Chuck sighed. "I didn't pay for those lessons for nothing," he reminded his son.   
"I know," Castiel said, glancing down at his hands.   
"Alright, now go do your homework," he said, clapping his son on the shoulder.   
Castiel made it to the second floor passing Gabriel's room. He paused hovering outside the door then sighed continuing on. He would talk to his brother in the morning. 

Gabriel sat in his room. It had been over a week and Sam was still spending time with Jessica. She had continued to include Gabriel in their activities, but he'd seen the way the two had kept looking at each other. He kept reminding himself that they were only 12. How serious could it really be? Eased slightly the boy fell into a restless sleep. 

Crowley pushed the needle into the vial, filling it. Amara squirmed on his lap, but obediently held out her arm so Crowley could give her the shot. The girl turned her head away so she wouldn’t have to watch as the needle slid into her arm. That didn’t stop her from wincing as it broke the skin. Luckily he was out, so even if she did scream or cry, he wouldn’t be there to punish them. Crowley pushed the plunger down, releasing the liquid into the little girl’s arm before pulling it out. He placed the alcohol swab on the spot pressing it down to keep Amara from bleeding. Cautiously he lifted it away and then once seeing there was no blood pulled it away completely. He nudged the little girl off his lap before turning to clean up everything. Dean was a life saver. Insurance had finally reached the point where it said they were allowed more medicine. Crowley just had to scrape up the copayment and then he could go to the pharmacy.   
He paused considering, Meg’s family was rich. Or well her mother was. He frowned, he wasn’t sure what had happened to her father, if he was around or not. He could probably get some money out of her. He grinned. That would be a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this work is pretty much finished. Yay! I had hoped to finish it back in October then post it throughout November, but better late then never. Anyways more frequent updates. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel felt someone watching him. He turned to look over his shoulder and paled slightly, but refused to look away. Michael let out a little smirk before walking in Castiel’s direction. Castiel turned and slammed his locker shut before moving over to where he saw Dean at his locker.   
“Hello Dean,” he said, refusing to look behind him to see where Michael was.   
“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled softly at the other boy. Castiel wondered why Dean seemed so happy to see him, but pushed it out of his mind. He smiled back instead. As he did so he sensed someone passing by him. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Michael give him a dirty look. He let out a silent breath. He could probably take Michael on his own. Or even his idiot friends without Michael. But if they teamed up together again, well he could only hope they wouldn’t.   
“Library again?” Dean said. Castiel looked at him before realizing.   
“Yes our usual time and place?” he questioned. Dean let out another bright grin at him.   
“Okay,” he said. Castiel smiled back before turning to head to class. Dean’s smile stuck in the back of his head the entire way.

“You want what?” Meg stared at Crowley in horror. “I don’t have any money.”  
“Your mother does,” Crowley pointed out.   
Meg snorted. “Yea and if you think I could get money from her I’d be dealing with this?” she gestured to her stomach.  
“If you don’t everyone will know about that,” Crowley said back softly. “I’m guessing you don’t want that. Of course it’s not like people won’t figure it out at some point. Unless you’re just going to tell everyone you’re fat,” Crowley said this with an air of no one believing Meg. Meg paused for a moment.   
“You’re right,” she said. “It’s not like anyone’s going to believe that I’ve gained weight for no reason. They all know I’m no innocent little virgin anyways. So no, no money,” she sneered at Crowley. He paused.   
“Well what about your mother,” he countered. “Do you want her to know? I mean there’s a reason you’re not telling her isn’t there?”  
Meg bit her lip. Crowley grinned.  
“I want $300. For now,” he added. Meg snarled and turned away. Crowley walked away humming to himself. 

Castiel was saying something. Something important, Dean was sure of it. Something to do with their project. He had no idea what though. He was too busy staring at Castiel’s hands. His hands which were as big as his own. Dean couldn’t drag his eyes away. The nails were short. But not in a messy way. In a careful, well cared for manner. He imagined holding one of those hands in his. Imagined the fingers brushing along his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Dean let out a breathy sigh.  
“Are you okay Dean,” those words hit him like a ladder toppling over.   
“What? Yea I’m fine. My mind ran away,” he admitted. He didn’t want to lie to the other boy after all. He just wouldn’t tell him where it had went. Not yet anyways. Maybe one day.   
Castiel nodded his head in understanding before turning the laptop around to show him what he had typed up while Dean was daydreaming. 

Gabriel rounded the corner. He hadn’t had his last class with Sam, but this next one he did. Unfortunately Jessica was in it with them as well. So something that had once brought a smile to his face, he now hated. Remember we’re only 12, it’s going to fizzle out, he reminded himself and then paused. His eyes widened as he watched Sam lean down and peck Jessica on the lips. She giggled and smiled back at him.   
No, no, no, no, no! Gabriel ran to the nearest boys’ room and threw up. He spent the rest of the period in there sobbing. He had wanted to be Sam’s first kiss. 

Castiel glanced at his younger brother. The kid’s eyes were red and he was unusually quiet. Castiel opened his mouth to ask him if he was alright, but got a glare before the first syllable made it out of his mouth. Wisely he turned away. 

Meg was thirsty. More thirsty then she’d ever been in her life. She decided to veer into the corner store that was ahead to buy a water bottle. She pulled out the credit card her mother had given her, another way to keep tabs on her money, and paid for the liter sized bottle, before heading back outside. She stopped and leaned against the wall, glancing at the man who was already there, but paying him no mind.   
A text pinged. She glanced at it and sighed heavily.   
“Bad news?” the man asked. Meg looked over at him.   
“Just my friend bothering me. He wants me to tell my mom something, but I’m not going to,” Meg said. What was the harm in telling this man? She’d probably never see him again.   
“Bad grade?” the man inquired. He hadn’t moved an inch from where he stood and showed no inclination to.   
“I wish. I’m uh pregnant,” Meg admitted. The man remained where he was.  
“Oh. Are you planning on keeping it? You’re going to have to tell your mother if that’s the case,” the man said.   
“You sound like my friend. I don’t know. If I give it up for adoption what are the chances it’ll end up in a good home? And I can’t afford an abortion. Plus I’m pretty sure they’ll ask for my mother’s permission even if I had the money,” Meg scowled.   
“You know, my wife and I have been looking into adoption,” the man said casually. Meg spun her head and looked at him. He looked back at her. 

“What do we have?” John Winchester walked up to the tape which was tangled and dirty. It had been two weeks. Two weeks and they had no leads on Lucifer. He had tried to talk to Michael, who had just shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn’t know anything about his cousin’s disappearance. John had tried to track down Michael’s father, Lucifer’s Uncle, but had reached a dead end. It was like the man had vanished into thin air. He still on some of his officers working on it, but it wasn’t like on tv and the movies. It took time to track people down.   
“We brought the cadaver dogs back in. There’s more bodies,” the officer he was talking to said, looking gray.   
“How many more?” John asked.   
“We’ve found three so far. We have the M.E. looking at them. Women. All three of them,” he paused.   
“What is it?” John asked sharply.   
“Well it hasn’t been confirmed yet, but they all died by a stab wound. We’re pretty sure it’s the same sword that killed Nick,” the officer said. John closed his eyes and let out a breath.  
“A serial killer then?” he asked reopening his eyes.   
“Same dumping ground, same manner of dying, most likely same weapon, I’d say so yes,” the officer answered.   
“Great,” John breathed out. “Let me know once the bodies are identified. I want to see what the connection is. And let me know if more bodies are found.” He stalked away to his car.   
What a fantastic start to his day. 

Jessica turned her head to glance over her shoulder. It was almost like someone was following her. But this was a safe town. That was why they’d moved here. It was safe. Plus the sun was out and there were other people around. None were looking at her, but they were there. Jessica kept on walking. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She began walking faster, even as she let herself look. No one. She broke out into a run, wishing she’d taken Sam up on his offer to hang out with him and Gabriel. But when she’d opened her mouth to say yes, she really looked at Gabriel. She’d seen the hint of anger in the back of his eyes. So she’d said no, sensing Gabriel wanted to hang out with Sam on his own. Which was fair enough. They hadn’t really spent time alone since she’d moved here. So she said no, had told Sam she’d see him tomorrow. She glanced around again, but didn’t see anyone. She didn’t know that she wouldn’t see anyone ever again. She didn’t know that she’d never make it home. That she wouldn’t see her 13th birthday or that the kiss Sam had given her would be her one and only. She only knew that something was wrong. And she was terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stared at the hallway. More specifically he stared at Jessica’s locker. She wasn’t there. Maybe she was sick? But she’d seemed fine the day before. He turned when he sensed someone coming up to him.   
“Oh hey Gabe,” he muttered before turning back to Jessica’s locker.   
“Hey,” he noticed where his friend was staring. “What’s wrong?” he asked.   
“Jessica isn’t here yet,” Sam answered not looking at his friend. Gabriel peered around him before shrugging.   
“Maybe she overslept,” he suggested.   
“Yea maybe,” Sam said hesitantly before shutting his locker door and going to class, Gabe right behind him.   
He was in the middle of math class when he was called to the office. Sam furrowed his brows. Why did the office want to see him?   
There was a police officer standing in the office when he went in. Sam didn’t recognize him, but his stomach dropped. It didn’t feel any better when the administrative assistant waved him over. The principal had a serious look on his face. What was going on?

Gabriel looked up when he saw Sam enter the cafeteria. His friend looked awful.   
“What’s going on?” he asked.   
Sam’s face crumpled. “They don’t know where Jessica is. She never came home last night.” He burst into tears.   
Gabriel hesitated for a moment before putting his arm around his friend. “She’s fine. She’ll…” his voice caught, “I’m sure she’ll be home soon.” He attempted to reassure his friend. Perhaps Sam heard the truth in his voice because his reassurances fell flat. Sam sobbed harder. An ugly truth hung over both boys’ heads. Jessica Moore was never coming home. 

Dean was waiting at the table he had come to think of as his and Cas’. Cas was nowhere to be seen. He tapped his pencil against the desk as he anxiously stared up at the clock. Cas would be here soon, he told himself. He glanced over to see Crowley strolling out from behind some shelves, both hands in his pockets, smiling. Dean winced, he knew that look. He had gotten lucky, that when it came to him all Crowley had asked for was one small little bottle. It could have been worse. Of course Crowley never did say why he needed that bottle. Dean could guess it wasn’t for himself. Perhaps he was selling it? But to who? Crowley slipped out of the library, not having seen Dean. Dean didn’t bother trying to figure out where he was going. He was waiting his eyes on the aisle of shelves Crowley had been in. Finally there was movement and Dean held in a gasp. Meg Masters? But Crowley hated her. Of course it was Crowley so he probably knew something she didn’t want to get out. But what? Everyone already knew that she had slept with Michael. It was why his girlfriend had broken up with him after all. And that didn’t seem to bother her. So what was Meg hiding that she didn’t want to let everyone else know about? And how had Crowley found out? Whatever it was she really didn’t look happy, Dean mused. Meg didn’t seem to notice that Dean was watching her. But he noticed the person that she stopped to talk to.   
Castiel who had just walked into the library. A scowl crossed the boy’s face. Dean was surprised, Cas never seemed angry. Mostly just like he was drifting through life, neither joyful nor upset. He was mostly just serious.   
He knew, Dean realized. He knew what the secret was that Meg Masters was hiding.   
It was a few moments before Meg turned and saw Dean at the table. She said something to Cas and he responded back. She nodded her head. Cas hesitated but then began walking toward Dean.   
“Hello Dean,” he greeted the other boy.   
“Hey Cas,” Dean said back before inclining his head towards the retreating back of Meg.   
“Is she okay?” he asked. Cas glanced behind him then paused.   
“It’s not really my place to say,” he hedged.  
“Crowley giving her a hard time?” Dean pressed. Castiel’s eyes got big.   
“I saw her come out from the same aisle Crowley did. He’s an ass. I know how he works.” Dean admitted.   
“Is that what he did to you?” Castiel asked before holding his breath.   
Dean paused. “I’m not sure how he figured out what happened to me this summer, I think he knows someone with the same,” the boy paused, “condition. He threatened to tell everyone unless I give him some of my medication. To be fair it’s expensive and if you don’t have it you’ll die. I can’t see Crowley having much money.”  
Castiel took this all in, taking mental notes to help him with his google search. He could sense that Dean wasn’t ready to share what was going on with him. But that wouldn’t stop him from figuring it out on his own.   
“He asked Meg for money. Well blackmailed her,” Castiel paused. “So he’s doing all this for someone? To save their life?”  
Dean furrowed his brows. “Yea I guess. Huh. He has a heart. I mean not that’s he’s doing the right things, but at least he has a good reason for doing the wrong things.”   
Castiel stared into the distance. “Interesting.” 

“Megan Masters!” Came the yell as soon as Meg walked through the door. She sighed, before rubbing her temples. She just wanted to lay down and take a nap. She was so tired. But first she had to go pee. She had always thought it was further on in the pregnancy that happened, but apparently she was wrong.   
“Mom can I go to the bathroom first please?” she begged her mother as she walked into the kitchen.   
“Where is it?” her mother demanded, not hearing what her daughter had asked.   
“Where is what?” Meg asked even though she knew. The money. The money she had stolen out of her mother’s safe. God, she should have just taken it and had an abortion, then Crowley wouldn’t have anything to blackmail her with. She wished she had. But, there was a small part of her, that didn’t want to get rid of the baby. A small part of her that knew, it wasn’t Michael’s child at all. And if that small part of her was correct, well she really couldn’t get rid of the baby. It would be her last connection to, she couldn’t even think his name at the moment she was already so close to bursting into tears.   
“The money that seems to have mysteriously vanished,” her mother snarled back.   
Meg was so freaking tired she just didn’t care anymore. “I took it. One of the boys at my school is blackmailing me. So I took it and gave it to him so he’d keep his mouth shut.” Meg spilled out in a quiet rage.   
Her mother paused, clearly not expecting the confession.   
“Don’t you want to know what he’s blackmailing me with mother? Or don’t you care,” Meg asked sweetness dripping from her words.   
“I’m pregnant. I took a test last month. It came up positive. Because while you’re so busy watching every single penny, you missed out that your daughter is a big slut. So congratulations Grandma.” Meg stared at her mother who stood silently, her face pale and her eyes wide. She turned to go, the need to urinate getting more urgent.   
“Meg, wait!” her mother called. 

Sam curled up in the backseat of the car, head leaning against the window. He had stopped crying a while ago. Mary glanced into the rearview mirror at him while she was stopped at a red light. The office had called when Sam had ended up in the nurse’s office after lunch. She had arrived to find Gabe sitting with him as he threw up into a garbage basket. This was after the office had told her that his friend Jessica had gone missing the day before. Mary struggled not to cry herself when she saw her youngest. He hadn’t looked so fragile in such a long time. She had thanked Gabriel for staying with Sam before carefully tucking him into the car and driving him home.   
He carefully walked up the stairs to his room, looking incredibly pale. Mary set him up with a bucket and a glass of water before slipping out to call her husband. 

“I was hoping it was a different Jessica,” John confessed. “Not that would be better, because a missing child is always difficult, I just didn’t want it to impact our sons any more than it already has.” He let out a sigh over the phone.   
“How is your current case going,” Mary asked tentatively.   
“More bodies keep showing up. I’m surprised the news hasn’t leaked to the press. I’m thankful because we still have time to decide what to say, but surprised.” John admitted. The couple talked about a few other things before hanging up. Mary to go check on Sam, John to go back to work.   
He sighed. The women were all social workers. Four of them. All of whom had gone missing over the past few years, although two of them had stuff missing so it had been presumed that there was a possibility they’d left on their own. Presumed wrong apparently.  
There were some officers still working on figuring out what cases they had in common. Which would be a nightmare, because keeping that kind of stuff organized was nearly impossible. It could be weeks before narrowing it down. Of course it may not even have been a case they had in common. There were three more bodies that were in the process of being identified. None of them the missing little girl he’d been looking for the past six months.   
What connection did the social workers have with this Lucifer kid? Because there had to be some sort of connection, only John hadn’t found any sort of documentation for the kid. No driver’s license or school records. Nothing. Not since he was taken as a child. John had considered it was some sort of kidnapping ring, but to what ends? Usually those kids ended up as sex slaves or prostitutes but there had been no sign of Lucifer in either of those circles.   
This case was getting messier and messier and John didn't know quite what to think anymore. 

Dean sat quietly as Castiel read through the article he'd pulled up online. The boy knew he should be working on their project, he had his own webpage pulled up, but he couldn't help let his eyes dart to Castiel's. The other boy's eyes were narrowed as he looked at what was on his laptop. He had such lovely blue eyes, Dean thought, a smile on his face before his own gaze skimmed down to the Cas' nose. He craved letting his fingers trace the other boy's nose. His gaze then dropped lower and zeroed in on Cas' lips. He had a very fine light stubble just above the chapped pink lips. Dean's heart pounded harder. He wanted to touch those lips with his fingers. Trace them, feel the softness before pressing his own lips against them, wetting them with his tongue before...  
"Hmm. He's a foster child." Cas' voice broke Dean's thoughts. He flushed, grateful that Cas seemed oblivious.   
"What?"   
Castiel looked at Dean. "I huh was looking up Crowley," he admitted. "He's in foster care. Has been for a while it looks like. It's weird. I thought foster kids went from home to home, but it looks like Crowley has been with the same guy for years."  
Dean frowned. "Okay?" he asked, trying to figure out what exactly Cas was doing. "Yea and about 6 and half months ago it looks like he got a foster sister." Castiel mused.   
"Where the hell are you looking?" Dean asked.   
"Myspace," Castiel commented.  
"Myspace? Does that even exist anymore? I thought facebook killed it. And Crowley has it? And uses it?" Dean was confused.   
"Yea, apparently he has a few friends. Interesting names too. Is Kip a real name?" Cas asked, curious, "Or is it a nickname?"   
"I don't know," Dean replied.  
"I wonder if I can get him to talk to me." Cas said to Dean.   
"A friend of Crowley's? No way," the idea gave Dean a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I have a bad feeling about that," he said.   
"Alright. I won't do it then," Cas decided.   
"Wait really?" Dean was a bit suspicious.   
"I trust your judgment Dean," Cas said with a smile. Dean was shocked quiet. Cas trusted him? Trusted his judgment? He found himself grinning back.   
They were interrupted by Cas' phone vibrating. He frowned before pulling it out and glancing at it.   
Dean watched as he tilted his head, mouthing the message to himself.   
“Finally,” Cas said.   
“Finally what?” Dean inquired softly. Cas looked up, a lock of hair falling into his eyes. Dean watched as he brushed it back, clenching his fists in his hands so he didn’t reach out and do it for him.   
“Meg finally told her mother about the thing that she’s been dealing with. I’ve been pleading with her to for a while now,” Cas said careful not to spill Meg’s secret. Dean nodded.   
“Good for her,” he said, slowly releasing his fingers.   
“Are you okay Dean?” Cas asked quietly, looking at the boy with concern.   
Dean opened his mouth, he wanted to tell him, he really did. He wanted to confess his feelings and tell the truth about what had happened over the summer, the weeks he’d spent in the hospital, and then later with doctors, training and learning how to keep himself alive. How he couldn’t eat the way he used to, or do activities without a care in the world. Everything had to be measured and thought about and planned ahead. And it drove him mad it really did, but he didn’t have a choice.   
But then he remembered the groups he had met with the meetings his mother had forced him to go to, because she was concerned. And he remembered what the girl had said.   
So he swallowed the words down, both about what he was dealing with and about his feelings, because if Cas did return his feelings and they did end up together, Dean couldn’t lie to him. But right now he also couldn’t tell the truth.   
“I’m fine,” he said. “Just a lot of work to do,” he indicated the project they were working on. He thought there was a flicker of disappointment on Castiel’s face, but he could have been imagining it.   
“Ok,” Castiel said. The boys turned back to their work. 

They had found Lucifer’s body. He frowned. They had also found all the other bodies at this point too. The social workers, and all the other witnesses who’d figured it out. He’d had no choice after all. Lucifer had rebelled. Threatened to go to the police and turn himself in as a missing person. To tell the truth about his other families. He couldn’t let that happen. These children were his. He had taken them in. Of course he couldn’t keep them all together because the older ones would realize what was going on and he couldn’t take that chance. So he’d spread them out. One family here, another there. A lot of paperwork to forge, but he was good at that. There wasn’t much he wasn’t good at. Except apparently hiding bodies from the police. He frowned. They’d probably piece together that Lucifer wasn’t born Lucifer and track down his biological parents. He frowned. They didn’t deserve their son, their precious Nick. Hell this entire time he’d been two towns over and they’d never known. He laughed to himself. That was part of the fun. How close could he stay to the parents without them figuring out where their children were? He would know, if it were his children. He’d track them down so fast. But these so called parents were lazy. Their children were right under them and they hadn’t a clue. This last child though, she was a bit more difficult. What with her medical needs. Of course that just raised the stakes of the game. And he would win it. In fact apparently he could now waltz up to pregnant women and offer to buy their children. Oh Meg seemed so satisfied. He was the answer to her problems. He just had to wait a few more months and he’d have another child. He had to consider where to place this one though. Which home would be best for him or her? Or would he find a new home and start a new family with this child? Of course someone would need to be with the child 24/7. Which meant he’d have to hire a nanny for the first few years at least. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the money or resources though. He’d really gotten lucky what with his inheritance and all.


	9. Chapter 9

Meg sat in the doctor's office. Her mother had scheduled an appointment as soon as Meg had told her the truth. They were running all sorts of tests (some due to her mother's demands). She still hadn't told her mother about giving up the baby to the man she'd met. He had promised her money. Enough that she could leave home and start a life of her own. Of course if her mother paid the doctor bills then Meg could pocket the money the man was paying her for the doctor's visits. She grinned to herself. Even better. 

Castiel sat in his room alone. The only light came from a lamp next to him and the moonlight streaming in through his second floor window. His brother was in his room. Quiet. Odd for his brother, but Cas had heard that a girl in his class had gone missing. His brother hadn't seemed to want to talk about it. But he had been like that lately. Castiel sighed. He tapped his fingers on his keyboard staring at the blank word document. His mind wandered.   
Dean.  
He minimized the word document. He pulled up Dean's profile on facebook. It was quiet for the past few months. Hardly any posts. He scrolled all the way down to the past June. There, there were lots of posts there. Then quiet around the beginning of July. Nothing for weeks. No check ins, no posts, nothing. Castiel stared. What had happened? He sat there trying to piece it together.   
Fact 1. Dean had passed out  
Fact 2. Crowley had injected something into him  
Fact 3. It was a medical condition  
Fact 4. It was something he was diagnosed with over the summer  
Fact 5. He had quit the soccer team  
Fact. 6. He had quit partying  
Castiel wasn’t sure what facts 5 and 6 had to do with anything. It could just be Dean wanted to get a handle on his condition and soccer and partying were distractions. He stared off into space as he tapped his fingers thinking. He didn’t seem to have any issues with mobility. And it clearly wasn’t an epi-pen that Crowley had used. Also he hadn’t seemed like he was having an allergic reaction. Plus would developing an allergy to something really be the kind of thing to hide? Also Dean had mentioned that Crowley had blackmailed him to get some medicine. Other than an epi pen what would he get from Dean that was that expensive?   
Castiel frowned. He really wasn’t getting anywhere with this was he? He really should just google medical conditions a teenager could get and try and narrow it down. Of course it could be something really rare, but what?  
Dean went outside so he wasn’t allergic to the sun. Castiel paused a moment trying to remember what that was called.   
His phone buzzed on his desk. Castiel stopped and picked it up. He read the text from Meg quickly then again more slowly three more times. One of her test results had come back… Well all of them had come back but this one was the only one that was- Castiel’s head shot up.   
Wait! This could fit Dean. Castiel typed in his search and read through the results. Yes, yes definitely, he knew what Dean had. Something that Meg too now had, albeit hers was most likely only temporary. For now at least, she was at greater risk of developing it properly and more permanently down the road.   
This would explain the needle and the passing out and why Dean had quit soccer. Managing this condition was hard, especially if one were new at it. Castiel couldn’t imagine the partying would make things easier either. And since Dean wouldn’t tell his friends why he didn’t want to party any more, well they weren’t likely to understand why he felt like he had to stop. Castiel stood up and then paused. Should he say something to Dean? Or watch a bit closer and confirm his findings while deciding what to do. 

John stared at his screen as his mind worked over the case.   
Fact: The dead boy Lucifer was in fact Nick a kidnap victim.   
Fact: John couldn’t find any parents attached to him other than his actual birth parents.  
Fact: There was an uncle, but did the uncle know that Lucifer was kidnapped? The fact that he had vanished made it seem very likely.  
Fact: His cousin Michael didn’t seem to know anything and he had been questioned most thoroughly. He just knew that Lucifer had shown up when they were six and he was told he was his cousin. Something he had accepted because he was a child. So was that his father’s way of covering his appearance into the family? Michael did tell them that his father had a sibling he hadn’t seen in years. Perhaps she had taken the child and given him to the man claiming she could no longer care for him.   
Fact: John now had some people working on Michael’s birth. He wanted to make sure that Michael wasn’t another kidnap victim especially as they were still searching for this man, this Carver Edlund. 

“Dean,” came the deep voice from behind him. Dean jumped and turned to face Cas, heart beating rapidly.   
“Hey Cas,” he grinned at the other boy who just regarded him solemnly. Dean fidgeted as he glanced around the emptying hallways before turning back to Cas. Who he was just realizing was standing very close to him. Dean shivered slightly as his eyes dropped down to Cas’ lips for the briefest of seconds.   
“I know Dean,” the boy finally said. Dean’s eyes shot to the blue ones looking at him. He knew? How did he know? Dean had been so careful to not let him see-  
“I know that you were diagnosed with type 1 diabetes this past summer,” Castiel had dropped his voice. He frowned slightly. “I’m not sure why you don’t want others to know, but I just want you to know I will respect your decision. Unlike Crowley,” he added the last bit sounding annoyed.   
Dean stared at the boy for a second. “Wait, what?” he said, louder than he intended. He cleared his throat and spoke lower. “How did you find out?” he whispered.   
Castiel flushed. “I was curious after what happened and I huh dug a bit deeper and put the clues together,” he admitted.   
Dean looked down at his feet for a moment. “Is that why you wanted to work with me on the project,” he asked. Castiel frowned at the tone of his voice.   
“Well yes,” he confessed, “but I enjoy working with you,” he hastened to add reaching out and touching Dean’s shoulder.   
Dean didn’t look up, but nodded his head. “Oh,” he said very soft.  
“I’d like to think of us as friends,” Castiel felt compelled to add, a bit of shyness in his voice. Dean looked up at that and Cas was startled to see the dampness in his eyes.   
“Okay,” he said, smiling a bit. “Friends.”   
Castiel smiled back at him, feeling a weird twist in his stomach. The two parted going to their classes when it occurred to Castiel that Dean had pretty much been alone this school year. Of course he’d be lonely and want friends. That’s probably why he was so upset when Cas had admitted to partnering with him because he was curious about him. No, not curious, noisy. But at least the mention of being friends now seemed to help. Castiel slid into his seat and smiled a bit. And it wasn’t like he had a lot of friends himself. So it was a win-win here for the both of them. 

Dean stared down at his textbook that he was supposed to be reading. He blinked back the tears. On the one hand Cas admitted to partnering with him because he was trying to figure out what was going on with Dean. On the other hand, well it did show some signs of interest didn’t it? Also Cas said he thought of them as being friends. But were they really? All they did was hang out at the library doing work and talking about Meg and Crowley. What did they really know about each other, other than their brothers were friends. A term that Dean used loosely because he knew Sam found Gabe more annoying than not. 

Carver Edlund looked up as the young man approached him. Michael nodded at his father.   
“They seem to believe that I know nothing,” Michael said as he got within a foot of the other man.   
Carver nodded. “Don’t let your guard down son,” he replied back. “You can’t trust the police. They know too much as it is.”  
Michael was quiet for a moment. “You’re really going to buy Meg’s baby?” he asked. Carver looked at his son as he rubbed the tattoo on his hand.   
“You asked me to,” he replied. “Is that not what you want?” Michael turned away.   
“It would be nice to have something of,” his voice caught in his throat. “His,” he finally managed to get out.   
“Well then yes,” Carver said. Michael nodded before looking down at the ground.   
“Maybe, maybe we should leave this town,” he finally uttered before looking up. “You, me and the baby. Get away from the police and start over somewhere else.”   
Carver went silent and still, glittering eyes glaring at his son who shrank back, despite being taller than the older man


	10. Chapter 10

Meg sighed as she stared at her lunch, Castiel sitting down next to her. “This whole thing is stupid,” she muttered. “I have to watch what I eat now. Stupid gestational diabetes,” she glared at her vegetables.   
“It’s for the health of the baby,” Castiel whispered so softly back. Meg shot a look at him before going back to looking at her food. He let out a loud sigh.   
“Can I join you?” both teenagers looked up to see a nervous Dean Winchester smiling at them.   
“hello Dean,” Castiel sent a soft smile in his direction as he pulled out a chair for him. Meg raised her eyebrows.   
Dean sat down and looked at Meg. He opened his container of milk as he glanced at Cas through his eyelashes.   
Meg took a vicious bite out of her carrot as Crowley strolled by the table casting them all a happy little grin. None of the three smiled back. Dean and Cas struck up a conversation that Meg tuned out.   
The girl had gone pale when she watched Michael walk into the cafeteria. He cast a glance over at her raising an eyebrow in warning.   
So she hadn’t been completely honest with Castiel. Her and Michael both knew he wasn’t the father of her child even if he had been there when the baby was conceived. But, Michael didn’t care about that. No, he cared because Meg knew more about him then anyone. Well anyone living that is. She glanced back down at her food. She still cried. It had been weeks since, she swallowed hard and pushed the memory away and tried to refocus on the two boys flirting in front of her. She frowned. The two oblivious boys flirting in front of her. She wouldn’t be surprised if Castiel were completely unaware of his feelings for Dean, even if they were perfectly obvious to everyone else. Well everyone else that paid any bit of attention to the boy which was mostly just her. And Crowley. She frowned when she saw the other boy watching them. She would just have to make sure she kept a close eye on the boy. Perhaps she could find out what he was using the money he’d blackmailed from her for and turn it around on him. She grinned at the thought. 

“So apparently Dean’s father is the one working on Lucifer’s case,” Castiel said. He had been talking the entire walk home, but Meg only just tuned in.   
“Wait what?” she said stopping in the middle of the road staring at him. Castiel frowned and pulled her to the sidewalk.   
“Yea. From what Dean says it sounds like they’re struggling trying to figure out who killed him though. Of course Dean only knows this because he eavesdrop on his father. Which he probably shouldn’t do, but he’s very curious.” Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know why they don’t talk to Michael,” he added. “I really don’t like him. Plus he was related to him wasn’t he?”   
“Lucifer was adopted,” Meg added unthinkingly. “Plus the police did talk to Michael,” she didn’t think about her words they’d just slipped out. Now it was Castiel’s turn to stop suddenly.   
“You’ve been talking to Michael?” he asked sharply. Meg winced. She shouldn’t have said that.   
“Maybe,” she said chewing her lip.   
“After he denied your child and beat me up?” Castiel looked annoyed.   
Meg closed her eyes then reopened them. “I’m sorry Cas,” she said. “I haven’t told you the truth. Michael’s not the father of my baby. Lucifer was.”   
Castiel stared at her. “I don’t understand,” he said flatly.   
Meg paused as she looked around. She moved closer to Cas and lowered her voice. “Lucifer and Micheal were close. Like really really close,” she said. Cas just stared at her in confusion.   
“They were involved. With each other. I questioned it and that’s when they told me that Lucifer was adopted and not actually related to Michael,” Meg explained, still looking around to make sure no one was there. “I was involved with both of them. Like a threesome thing,” she cringed as Castiel just stared at her his eyes wide.   
“Oh,” he said, turning and beginning to walk again. “That’s more information then I needed to know ever,” he commented when Meg caught up.   
“Sorry,” she said. The two continued walking in silence.   
“So what’s going on with you and Dean?” Meg asked suddenly. Castiel looked at her, confused.   
“We’re working on a project together,” he said.   
“Oh okay,” Meg replied sweetly. She had so called it. Completely obtuse this one. 

 

4 months later…   
John stared down at the body. He let out a sigh. He had been so afraid of this. He knew who he was looking at. Of course they still had to jump through the hoops to confirm it, but the detective turned away from the scene with the horrible knowledge. They had found Jessica Moore’s body. How was he going to tell his son? 

Mary Winchester looked up as her husband walked in through the front door. She knew that look on his face. Her eyes glanced upward towards where her youngest was now sitting in his room.   
When she met John’s eyes again he just nodded.   
“Oh,” she sat down hard on a chair.   
Dean was supposed to be doing his homework. But, his phone was far too tempting. He had spent the last two hours texting back and forth with Castiel, purposely trying to talk about things other than schoolwork. He wanted to know more about the boy and he was hoping Cas would want to know more about him.   
He frowned down at his phone when the topic turned to Lucifer. His eyes widened when Cas sent some very interesting information about Lucifer and Michael to him.  
“Oh. Oh eww,” he said as he texted that back to Cas. He frowned and clarified he was disgusted because they were cousins not because they were two boys.   
Dean stared at the following text messages wondering how Cas knew this. He frowned when all that was sent back was a friend told him. Dean paused for a moment before his eyes widened. He had heard something about Michael and Meg being caught together at a party. That’s probably who told Cas, he said to himself. He would bet money on it. 

Everyone seemed really quiet at dinner, Sam thought to himself. He glanced up just in time to see his mother and father look at each other. He dropped his spoon, causing his brother to look up and look at him.   
“What’s going on?” Dean asked, looking around at his entire family.   
John cleared his throat. “I have some news,” he said softly. He had gotten word that Jessica had officially been identified by her parents which meant that this would be reaching the news soon.   
Sam froze. “No.” he said.   
“Sam,” his mother said softly.   
“No!” he screamed, standing up.   
“You didn’t say anything,” Dean said confused looking around at his family members. He knew he was missing something but he wasn’t sure what.   
Sam turned and ran out of the room, his chair skidding back and hitting the wall, his mother getting up and following him.   
“What’s going on?” Dean asked his father quietly.   
“We found Jessica Moore’s body,” John responded grimly.   
“Oh,” Dean said, his eyes glancing in the direction of his brother’s room. There was a moment of silence as John forced another bite of his dinner down.   
“Is it, do you think her death is connected to Lucifer’s?” Dean asked, fork in hand. He wasn’t eating his dinner with it, it just was there.   
John shook his head. “I don’t know what to think,” he said honestly to his son.   
“Did you, did you ask Michael about it? I mean you would of course since he’s Lucifer’s adopted cousin and all,” Dean said quickly.   
John shook his head again. “You know I really can’t talk to you-“  
“Did you know that Michael and Lucifer were in a secret relationship?” Dean cut his father off, his eyes bright.   
John’s spoon froze mid air. “What?” he looked at his son who flushed.   
“A friend of mine has this friend who is close with Michael. He apparently told her that he and Lucifer were, um, together. She must have gotten upset or something by it since you know they’re cousins, but then Michael told her they weren’t actually related because Lucifer was adopted.”   
John stared at his son. “What is this friend’s name,” he asked.   
Dean bit his lip. “Well Cas didn’t tell me, but he doesn’t have many friends, so I’m guessing, I mean I’m pretty sure it’s Meg Masters.” 

Gabriel stared at the television screen, his father working on his laptop behind him. They had found Jessica Moore’s body. He couldn’t help it, he grinned. Now there was no one to get in the way of him and Sam Winchester.   
He heard his father shift and the sound on the television went up. Once the segment ended he turned around and caught Chuck’s eye and froze.


	11. Chapter 11

Cas barely noticed when Dean’s arm bumped his in the hallway. It happened a lot. But Dean liked to stand close to him. Castiel found that rather reassuring. He liked Dean and having him close was nice. He had been spending a lot of time with him lately. He found that nice too. Their project had been over for a while, but Dean still seemed to enjoy spending time with him. Cas glanced over at Dean and smiled. He had also opened up a lot more to him about what he’d been dealing with the past few months.   
Castiel had found himself doing a lot of research on type 1 diabetes. He wanted to know what his friend was dealing with on a daily basis. The doctor appointments, the counting carbohydrates, calculating the most precise amounts of insulin. Not enough and Dean’s blood sugar would go up which Castiel found out was when most of the damage to his body would be done. His kidneys, his eyes, his nerves and the list went on and on. Too many days of blood sugar that was too high and essentially his blood was poisoning him. He could die. Of course if he gave himself too much insulin well, he could die and much quicker. Within only a matter of hours.   
Castiel almost, almost, went up to Crowley to thank him. Because that’s what the problem had been that day Dean had passed out. His blood sugar had dropped so quickly he had been so close to dying. If Crowley hadn’t realized what the problem was and had given him the shot of glucagon, well Dean would most likely not be here today.   
Of course this research helped Cas deal with Meg. Gestational diabetes was a lot different, but very similar too. Meg got very annoyed with Cas hounding her about her blood sugars, but as he reminded her, it wasn’t just her that this was affecting. The glare he had gotten from the girl, he was surprised he didn’t drop dead from it. 

He eventually did get Meg to come clean to Dean so they could both deal together. At least that was his hope. Both Dean and Meg had rolled their eyes at him, but still once or twice Cas had caught them talking quietly. When he questioned them about it Meg had smirked at him and Dean had gone an interesting shade of pink and refused to look him in the eyes the rest of the day.   
There was one point when they went to grab lunch together and someone had made one of those comments about “oh if you eat that you’ll get diabetes.” Cas wasn’t sure who to grab first, because both Meg and Dean snarled and starting yelling at the person.   
Dean’s eyes had been red as he paced the parking lot later ranting about if someone made a joke about cancer or dementia people would get upset, so why the eff were they allowed to make jokes about diabetes.   
“They know nothing about dealing with it!” Dean snarled. “They don’t understand that it’s not funny, it’s not a damn joke. If someone made a joke like that about cancer in front of someone who had cancer how fast do you think they’d get embarrassed and apologize? But no, I get the whole you’re too sensitive. That’s crap. Diabetes kills. Oh and by the way type 1 has absolutely nothing to do with what you eat. It’s all genetics and shit luck. So yea if you say something like that in front of me I will take that cupcake you’re talking about and shove it down your ignorant little throat.” He paused in his pacing for a moment before whirling around on Cas.   
“One of the nurses at the hospital told me about a little girl they diagnosed. The parents looked at them and said that they don’t let her eat junk food so their diagnosis was wrong. She died a few months later. So no, these jokes are not funny, because stupid people believe them.” He began pacing again.   
“Dean,” Cas began to say. Dean shook his head.   
“I hate our society. People are morons,” he said.   
Cas chuckled. “You sound like Crowley,” he pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes.   
“I’m still trying to figure out why he wanted the bottle of insulin.” He said.   
“Has he asked for any more?” Cas asked his friend. Dean nodded.   
“I’ve given him two more. I had to convince my doctor that I was using more so he’d write me a bigger prescription. It’s not exactly legal, but,” Dean sighed. “I can’t not give him the insulin. Someone could die without it. People have died with out it. Which is stupid because we’re supposedly the richest country in the world and there are people dying without their medicine. I swear I’m this close to moving to Canada or something.”   
Castiel hesitated for a second before pulling Dean into a hug. Dean froze for a second before relaxing and letting the other boy hold him. 

Meg bit her lip as she was led into the police station. The officer smiled kindly at her. She tugged her sweater down. So far she’d been able to pass off her pregnancy as gaining weight. That and the winter weather, she was able to wear extra layers which helped her hide her every growing stomach. Her classmates were rather oblivious after all, so caught up in themselves.   
The teenager sat in the chair that was provided for her and looked up at the Detective. Dean’s father she reminded herself. Dean had said he had just wanted to ask a few questions. Questions about Michael, Dean had warned. And most likely Lucifer. Meg twisted her hands together. She really had no reason not to answer his questions. Well mostly. 

John thanked the teenaged girl as she left. So Michael had lied when he had told him that he had believed Lucifer to be his cousin. Meg had shifted uncomfortably when John had asked how she’d known this information. The girl had taken a deep breath before she had confessed she had been involved with both of the boys. John had watched her hand go to her stomach, but didn’t push her further. He wondered how far along she was, but that really wasn’t why he had brought her in to talk to her.   
He leaned back in his chair, pen in his hand. If Michael had lied about not knowing that Lucifer wasn’t really his cousin, what else did he lie about? 

Crowley shook Amara again. She still didn’t wake up. He pressed his fingers to her pulse and breathed. She was still alive. In a panic Crowley grabbed her gluocometer and tested. Something in the back of his head was screaming that he should skip that, but within seconds it was telling him what he needed to know.   
“Shit,” he shouted. Her blood sugar was way too low and she didn’t have a shot of glucagon. It was way too expensive. Crowley stared at the phone.   
Azaziel had him under strict orders not take Amara outside or anywhere in public, but this was an emergency. He picked up the phone and dialed.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael sat in the police station staring at Detective Winchester. He glanced away refusing to look at the older man. His father would not be pleased. They had been so close to getting away with Lucifer’s death. Michael cursed at him in his head. It was his own fault he had died. If he had only listened to and obeyed Father. But no he had to rebel. 

“Michael, I know you lied to me when you told me you didn’t know that Lucifer wasn’t actually related to you,” Detective Winchester said. There was a moment of silence.   
“You were in a relationship of some sort with him weren’t you?” he tried again. Michael’s head shot up. How could he possibly know that?   
“You talked to Meg,” Michael finally commented, his shoulders sinking.   
John didn’t respond, he just looked at him.   
Michael’s eyes looked down at the floor. It didn’t really matter now did it? Father would kill him just for being brought in.   
“Lucifer disobeyed Father,” Michael admitted. “He, well it really doesn’t matter what he did, but Father was upset.”  
“So he stabbed Lucifer with a sword,” John filled in.   
Michael shook his head. “No.” he looked up. “He had me do it.” 

It was the nurse who realized. The little girl was hooked up to all sorts of ivs and her coworker was asking the boy questions. She stared at the girl and then slipped out her phone. Once she confirmed it she called the police. 

A knock came at the door and the detective went to talk to his colleague. He glanced at Michael and then said something to the officer. The two traded places. The officer stood quietly by the door and watched Michael. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

John Winchester stared at the girl lying in the hospital bed. His head was reeling in shock. He looked at the boy who was sitting in the chair staring at him.   
“What is your name?” he asked gently.   
“Crowley,” he mumbled back, eyes wide.   
“Tell me about your sister,” he gently prodded. Crowley bit his lip. Azazeal would not be happy, but then again did he really care?   
Crowley began talking.   
At the end, John had Crowley describe his foster father to him. Down to the tattoo of the wings on his hand. He pulled out his phone and showed the boy a picture.   
“How did you?” Crowley began to ask, “that’s him,” he confirmed.   
“Thank you,” John said. “Now I’m going to send one of my officers in with you and Amara. I need you to stay with him. Please. Do not leave here, do not contact Azaziel, or anyone else for that matter. I promise you I’m trying to keep you safe.”   
Crowley nodded, his hand going to his elbow. John glanced at the boy’s elbow as well. He wondered if he had Crowley pull up his sleeve what kind of bruises he might find. He made a mental note to have his officer follow up on that. It could be more evidence to use against this man. 

“Singer,” the gruff voice said on the other end.   
“It’s me. You would not believe this,” John began as he told him that Michael had confessed to killing Lucifer at his father’s command. How Carver Edlund’s picture was identified by Crowley as being his foster father, Azaziel. And how Amara was the girl they’d been searching for, for just under a year now.   
“She’s in the hospital. Evidently this Crowley kid has been caring for her and trying to help her out with her diabetes. Her blood sugar dropped way too low and he called 911. I bet you anything he was instructed to keep her out of sight, so I’m just grateful that his fear for her overrode those instructions.”  
Bobby let out a grunt. “What do we know about this Crowley kid?” he asked. John shook his head. “He just says that he’s been in foster care since he was 6, and I know he’s enrolled in school unlike Nick was. He’s Dean’s age.”  
Bobby hummed under his breath. “That doesn’t mean he’s not a kidnapping victim like Lucifer and Amara are. I want to look into him a bit more. Verify who his parents are or were. Now do we have any idea where Edlund is,” he asked.   
John let out a sigh. “We’ve been looking for him since we first found Nick, but he seems to have vanished.”   
“Well keep looking. I want him found and brought in. Who knows how many children he’s kidnapped,” Bobby hung up the phone.

That stupid boy. The man grit his teeth. Lucifer disobeyed him and now Michael is telling the police everything. Well it’s a good thing Michael doesn’t know everything. He stormed into his house. And he’s lost Amara and Crowley too? He shook his head. He was going to have to take his other two boys and leave. He halted. But the baby. Perhaps he could persuade Meg to come with him until the child was born. He paced around the kitchen thinking. Yes, he knew what he would do. He rushed upstairs and began to pack. 

Dean was reading. Castiel found himself staring at his friend. He had found himself doing that a lot lately, and he was only beginning to wonder why that was. He never did that with Meg. Castiel frowned slightly forcing his eyes back to his own book. And then Dean shifted and Castiel found his attention back on him.   
“Want to go back to my house,” Castiel asked abruptly. His father he knew would be working in his study, but as long as they were quiet he wouldn’t mind. At least Castiel hoped that was the case.   
“Sure,” Dean said looking up from his book. The two boys got up and left the library, Dean swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Gabriel chewed on his lip as he stared up at the Winchester home. Sam was in there. It had been weeks and weeks and he was still stuck on Jessica. The boy meandered up to the front door thinking over what he had to do. Taking in a deep breath the boy reached up and rang the doorbell.   
When Mary Winchester swung the door open she was taken by surprise when the boy didn’t ask for her youngest, but instead asked to talk to her husband.   
“I know who killed Jessica,” Gabriel said simply and refused to say anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam stood on the stairway listening to his mother on the phone. She was whispering into it, her voice sounding almost panicked. He turned his head and saw Gabriel sitting in the kitchen. He stepped down off the last step and starting heading towards his friend.   
“No,” a hand grabbed his shoulder and his mother, still holding the phone gestured for him to go upstairs.   
“Stay in your room,” she whispered. “Wait until I come to get you.”   
Sam looked at his mother and nodded hesitantly. He walked up the stairs feeling as if he were missing something big. Almost as if the answer were right in front of him. The boy shook his head. He went and flung himself on the bed. 

Cas and Dean made their way into Cas’ house. Dean looked around with interest. It was a nice house, a bit bigger than his, but not too much so.   
“Gabriel,” Cas called out. Nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and Dean followed him up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind him.   
“Nice room,” Dean commented. His eyes fell on Cas’ wall. “A sword?” he asked, incredulously. Cas nodded his head.   
“Yea, my father got it for my birthday last year. He has a bigger one in his study downstairs,” he added coming to stand besides Dean as they stared at the sword.   
“What for?” Dean asked, reaching his hand out and just stopping short of touching it.   
Cas shrugged. “He named both myself and my brother after angels. He says these swords are just like the ones the angels carry.” He turned to look at Dean and rolled his eyes. “It’s also why he has a tattoo of wings on his hand. To remind himself of the angels.”   
“Okay,” Dean said slowly. Cas turned his head and smiled at him.   
“Yea I know it’s a bit-“  
“Weird,” Dean commented, his breath fanning over Cas’ face. Cas nodded his head, but his thoughts had left the subject of his father. He was too busy staring at Dean’s face. A slight pressure landed at his waist as Dean gently put his hand there, and Cas found himself stepping closer to Dean, eyes not leaving each other.   
Dean leaned his head forward just a bit, and their lips brushed gently, barely touching when the doorbell rang.   
The two boys leapt apart and stared down at where the front door was.   
Cas shook his head confused and both he and Dean went down the stairs. Cas pulled open the door.   
“Meg,” he said, confusion on his face.   
“Castiel?” Meg replied back as equally surprised. She stepped back and looked at the number on the house. “You live here?”   
“You’ve never been to his house before?” Dean asked as the boys stepped back and let the pregnant teenager into the house.   
She shook her head. “I,” she stopped. “No, but you don’t have a mother,” she said staring at Cas who frowned.   
“I am well aware of this,” he replied a look of hurt on his face. “No, but if you, and he, but he said,” Meg began stumbling over her words.   
“Megan,” Cas and Dean turned to see Chuck Shirley step into the room. Dean’s eyes fell to the sword in his hand. A shiver ran down his back. He turned and looked at Cas whose eyes were also on the sword. 

John stared at the young boy. “My father,” Gabriel began and then paused, “he knew I was upset about Sam and Jessica,” he said before hesitating again.   
“So you think that he killed Jessica,” John pressed gently. Gabriel looked at the floor for a moment.   
“He’s not a nice guy,” he said. “he’s okay with me and Cas, but he’s not a nice guy,” the kid repeated.   
“Other than him knowing you didn’t like Jessica, is there another reason you think he killed her?”  
“He has a sword,” Gabriel said. “He says it belonged to the angels.”  
John froze. “A sword,” he repeated trying not to react. It did fit how their victims had died.   
“That’s not the only thing. He has other families. He thinks I don’t know but I do. Michael is his biological son,” Gabriel said. “Lucifer, he said Lucifer was a nephew, but he wasn’t. But you already know that,” Gabe continued.   
John sat up straight.   
“Crowley he said was his foster son, and well he was going to say Amara was his foster daughter once things died down,” Gabriel paused. “You do have Amara right? She’s in the hospital?” he asked pleadingly.   
John nodded his head, shock having overtaken him. This boy, he knew everything, but how? Unless he was telling the truth.   
“He also has a tattoo of wings on his hand.” Gabriel finished and stared at John expectantly. John stood up and swung his jacket on over his shoulders.   
“Mary keep Gabriel here, until an officer comes for him,” John called out pulling out his phone.  
“Wait there’s one more thing,” Gabriel said. John turned as the boy told him once last piece of information. John nodded his head and continued out the door. 

Crowley stared at the girl in the bed. It had been hours and he was still here in the hospital room. He frowned, wondering. It had never occurred to him, but how had Amara dropped so low? Normally her blood sugar would be on the slightly high side due to him trying to preserve insulin and make it last longer.   
He closed his eyes and let his mind flash back to when he found the girl. There had been bottle, an empty bottle and a needle on the table. He shook his head. He always put those things away. Amara still didn’t quite understand how to deal with her diabetes. And the way she cringed whenever he gave her a shot, Crowley’s stomach sank. She would have never given herself one, that he was sure about. So who had?

Megan stared at Chuck, the man who had been paying for her doctor appointments and shifted slightly. Had he found out she had been pocketing the money for herself? That her mother had been covering the appointments? She stepped back closer to the door, hand on the doorknob. Why did Castiel’s father want her baby? Why had he lied and told her a story about him and his wife being unable to have children?  
“Megan sweetheart, if you come in I can explain everything,” Chuck said. Her eyes fell down to the sword still in his grasp. She shook her head slightly.   
“Dad what’s going on?” Castiel interrupted, shifting slightly so that he was between his father and his friends. Dean’s breath was coming in heavy now. What was going on?  
“Your father has been giving me money. He told me he wanted to buy my baby,” Meg blurted out from behind Dean. “He said that he and his wife couldn’t have a child of their own.”   
“Your dad isn’t married is he?” Dean muttered into Cas’ ear. Cas shook his head.   
“Mom died years ago,” he said, a frown on his face.   
“Like I said children, I can explain everything,” Chuck took a few steps closer to Cas. Meg tried turning the doorknob, but it didn’t want to open. She had to get out of here. But the stupid doorknob.   
A knock came at the door freezing the three teenagers.  
“Chuck Shirley, this is the police,” said a voice. A very familiar voice. Dean turned and opened his mouth to call out to his father. He found himself falling on the floor as Chuck shoved both him and his son to the ground and grabbed Meg around the middle.   
Dean tried to say something, but he couldn’t catch his breath. Cas however let out a scream. The door slammed opened and John Winchester and a few other officers came into the front hall, guns out.   
Meg let out a shriek as she found a sword pressed against her.   
“This child is mine,” Chuck snarled. Everything happened so fast that Dean couldn’t quite recall what happened later. There was some back and forth between his father and Chuck and Dean scrambled to his feet, helping Castiel up who was shrieking at his father to let Meg go. Then, there was blood. Lots of it. More screaming and handcuffs. An ambulance came sirens blaring. John Winchester escorted the two teenagers out, shaking as he put a blanket around his eldest’s shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam sat at the table staring at his mother. Gabriel had said he was going to the bathroom, but neither of them could find the boy anywhere. Sam chewed his lip wondering. 

One week later…

“This sword doesn’t match the one that killed Jessica Moore,” John told Bobby Singer. The two stared at it. “Neither does the one that was given to Castiel by his father,” the detective added. Bobby let out a sigh. “The angles of the stabs don’t match either,” he told John. “I don’t think Chuck Shirley killed Jessica. It was someone else. Someone shorter.” 

Loki sat on the bus. He was going to miss Sam Winchester. But maybe when they were both older he’d come back for him. He glanced down as if he could see where his suitcase was under the bus in the cargo hold. It wasn’t so much the suitcase that he was concerned about as what was in it. His sword. The one his father had gotten him for his birthday. He grinned and glanced back down at his book.   
John Winchester was an idiot, he couldn’t help but think. He had never said that his father was the one to kill Jessica. Just that he had a sword, a tattoo and wasn’t a nice guy. Oh that and the bit about the other families. Once he had gotten that out of Chuck it was all too easy to cast suspicion on him. Of course he hadn’t killed Lucifer either, had only ordered Michael to, but he had killed the social workers that had come around and anyone that even got remotely suspicious. He could have stayed around, Loki supposed. Of course he had told John Winchester his real name which meant they would track down the parents for him. Well for Brady anyways. And he hadn’t been Brady in a very long time. And now he wasn’t Gabriel either. He was Loki. 

Crowley stood at the funeral for Meg Masters, not meeting any of the others’ eyes. Well except for Castiel and Dean who were standing there holding hands. He nodded at them, knowing perhaps they would be part of the few that would genuinely mourn the girl. A hand rested on the young man’s shoulders and he glanced over at the redhead. Rowena McLeod. She had been searching for her son Fergus McLeod for years. He swallowed. Apparently they had been visiting America when Chuck had taken him. The only non American child he had kidnapped. The police were still searching around, checking to see if there were any more families he had hidden away, but so far had come up with nothing.   
Nick’s parents had shown up a few days ago. They were currently in the hospital with the baby that had survived the stabbing when his mother hadn’t, but Jack’s condition was very iffy. He hadn’t been ready to leave his mother yet, but unfortunately that choice was taken away. Crowley hoped the little guy made it. Nick’s parents certainly seemed eager to take him home, something Meg’s mother was okay with. She had been trying to convince her daughter to put the child up for adoption all along anyway.   
Michael was in jail, his lawyers working on a deal for him since he’d confessed to killing his lover after all. Crowley was okay with him not getting that deal, but then again he was a bitter person. His eyes went back to Cas who was staring at the side of Dean’s face as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him. Crowley tried not to gag. The two were the most sickeningly sweet couple ever. The entire school was giggling about them. Not that it mattered. Rowena was going to be taking him back to Scotland. Crowley just regretted having to leave Amara who was out of the hospital and back with her parents. Who could afford her insulin. They had thanked Crowley profusely for taking care of her and for calling the ambulance when she’d gone unconscious. Crowley still thought about that. He highly doubted Azazeal, or Chuck rather had given Amara the extra insulin. He couldn’t understand who would though. Why would someone want to hurt the child? What would they gain? His thoughts froze and a shiver ran down his spine as his mind answered his question. Someone who wanted Crowley to call 911 and reveal where the missing girl was. Someone who had wanted Chuck to get caught. Someone who had managed to escape this whole mess by disappearing.   
Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was started numerous times for National Diabetes Awareness month. Obviously I'm a bit late as I was trying to finish this in October and post throughout November.   
> Please know that there are a lot of times that symptoms for type 1 diabetes are often confused for the flu. I have heard numerous stories of children being diagnosed so incredibly late that the affects are incredibly damaging and yes fatal. I had an occasion to talk to a mother of a 5 year old child who told me how for months he was showing symptoms, and for months there was always an excuse of "oh he must have the flu, he was exposed to it etc." She informed me that one day she just put him in the car with the thought that something more was going on. He passed out going into a coma on the way. (He's fine now)  
> Here are some signs  
> -increased thirst/loss of appetite  
> -increased urination (this may include bedwetting)  
> -fatigue  
> -unexplained weight loss  
> -moodiness  
> -vomiting (this is an indicator of extremely high blood sugar)  
> Please note type 1 is an autoimmune disease, nothing to do with poor diet or lack of exercise and insulin has to be taken.


End file.
